woreldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vicelords: The Paragons
Vicelords. Similar to the possessed but with a key difference. Will, an iron will so incredably rare in people that the most nearly unbelieveable of circumstances happened. The demon, or even a poessing spirit came for them to gain control - and rather than a half measure or being taken over or ejected, the person's incredable will has trapped them under its thumb, encasing them in a prison of flesh. Some suspect these individuals were perhaps used as containers to be prisons of the flesh for 'evil' creatures or spirits. Others were possessed, and somehow, somewhere found a way to turn the tables, others seem to have just been born that way. Regardless they tend to be Paragons of Will first and foremost. Despite being called Vicelords, they can also somehow reach unto the opposite of vice and create thier own 'vestments' of virtue. The most worrying ability arguably is for them to define thier own morality or code and gain strength from it, or the capability to harness thier 'rider' on. Of themes: ''der Wille zur Macht - The Will To Power. ''Paragons are in many ways defined by thier awe-inspiring will, which enables them to preform incredable feats, particularly of endurance. What and where does this Will lead? ''das schwerste Gewicht - The Heaviest Weight. ''Paragons bear a heavy weight, especially given the other inside of them. It leads to questions, they simply do not know of despite thier will. How will they use it? What of the Burden they have that leads to the Abyss? Especially as they seek to use it as thier tool? The Overman. Paragons, or Vicelords are in effect the Overman, or one interpretation of them. To paraphrase "Man is caught in a tightrope between Beast and Overman over the chasm of the Abyss". Werewolves, Shapechangers, Vampires, tend to somehow embrace the beast or predator within. For a Paragon it is the opposite for the Overman, or the Superego is a much bigger aspect of thier character than primal fears. Vicelord Template The Paragons above all else are willful. Use the Possessed Template in World of Darkness Inferno but with the following changes. Whenever a Vicelord attempts an act for willpower and succeds, they gain 2 willpower instead of 1. In addition, they technically have three willpower pools. The first is as normal, the second can be filled with merits and satisfied later, the third comes from thier spirtual 'ride along'. Much like the Possessed, the Vicelords have access to Vices - save they can earn a fourth dot in any Vice, and in addition the Vicelords may have Vestments of Virtues. One rule to keep in mind. Vicelords are driven by morality, and can only acquire the fourth Vice Dot powers at morality 3. Likewise, Vicelords can only gain the fourth dot of Virtues at morality 8. Will Merits Unshakeable Will (4 dot merit) Paragons are no stranger to tings trying to control you. With unshakeable will, they cast these trivialities aside. For two temporary willpower, you ignore any negative mental effect on your person, such as an effort to control, cause fear etc. Category:Extra Classes Category:Lore